


I'll See You On the Other Side

by MissChrisDaae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Author is totally not processing a real world tragedy, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Speculation, nope not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: Luke gets an unexpected visitor after a loss. Tribute fic to Carrie Fisher, who drowned in moonlight, strangled by her own bra. She is one with the Force, the Force is with her. All my love to the space princess and her family.





	

He shoots up in the middle of the night, a cold feeling in the core of his being. 

 _Leia...._  

He bolts from the bedroll on the floor, running out onto the rocky cliffs of Ahch-To, mentally screaming for his twin. 

_Force, Leia, answer me.... not you too, not so soon after Han, after everything, please, LEIA—_

"Luke." A voice comes from behind him, and as he turns, the form of someone that he has not seen in more than thirty years materializes before him. "Son..."

"She's gone, isn't she?" Luke's voice cracks as he looks at the eternally youthful face of his father's specter.

"Gone... No... You shouldn't think of it that way..."

"But she's—"

"Yes, Luke."

"Was it painful?"

"Any pain that might have been there is gone now," Anakin answers, clearly avoiding his question. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me, she was my sister, I could have helped!" He feels like a boy again, the same boy who came back to that moisture farm on Tatooine to find the bodies of the people who raised him smoking outside the compound. Helpless, and terrified, and utterly alone. "I could have saved her!"

"I said the same things so many times over, Luke... Your mother told me... to be angry is human. And I know how much it hurts, really I do, but believe me when I say there was nothing you could have done. It was just your sister's time."

"Were... were you with her?"

"You know she wouldn't have wanted me there. She still hasn't forgiven me for the wrongs I did her, and I don't blame her at all. But she was loved, Luke, to the end, I promise you that."

"If... if you see her..."

"She knows you love her. But if I see her, I'll tell her. If she'll let me talk to her."

"Why  _are_ you here now, Father? All this time, I have never once seen you, not since Endor... Where were you when we lost Ben to Snoke, after the attack that took my students, when we lost Han..." The first tears begin to escape Luke's eyes as the grief slowly overwhelms him. "Why weren't you there?"

"I'm not the Chosen One the galaxy needs... not anymore... I'm here now because you need me, not as a Jedi or a teacher, but as your father..." The mechanical hand rises to shimmer in the spot next to Luke's cheek. "I'm sorry, son. Truly, I am. I love her too. And even if you never see her again, you know she is still with you. With all the lives she touched. Her legacy  _will_ last, the galaxy is never going to forget everything she is. You will see to that. The Resistance will see to that."

"And in the Force..."

"Yes, and in the Force. I know it's not the same thing as having her here, but... she would not want this to cripple you. And you shouldn't let it."

"I miss her..."

"As you should. It's natural to miss someone you love."

"You sound like Obi-Wan."

"Actually, I sound like your mother. She sends you all her love, by the way."

Luke manages a very weak smile. "Tell her I love her too. And, Father?"

"Yes?"

"The new Chosen One... it's—"

"Luke, are you out here?" Anakin's spirit disappears, seeming to pass through the approaching figure. A young woman with brown hair and brown eyes full of hope and sorrow. Eyes that will now forever remind him of someone else.

_I didn't even tell her I loved her before I left..._

"I'm sorry, Rey, I felt a change in the Force, I had to be out here by myself..."

"I felt it too," the young woman confesses, "but I don't understand, what does it mean?"

"It means..." Luke stops, taking a deep breath before he tells her. "My sister is with the Force."


End file.
